Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification tag apparatus, and especially relates to a radio frequency identification tag apparatus with a laser direct structuring antenna.
Description of the Related Art
The radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is very popular now. The radio frequency identification system comprises three parts as following. (1) The tag or the transponder: It comprises an IC chip which can store information and an antenna with special packaging. (2) The reader or the interrogator: It comprises an antenna, an RF transceiver module and a data processing module to communicate with the tag or the transponder. (3) The host computer: It processes data sent from the reader or the interrogator.
The related art radio frequency identification tag is flat, which is attached on the object. Using the related art radio frequency identification tag will usually have a lot of problems, so that the identification data in the related art radio frequency identification tag cannot be read. Especially when the object is made of conduct materials, the incident wave is totally reflected and the phase difference is 180 degrees, so that the effective reading distance of the related art radio frequency identification tag is reduced from several meters to 1˜2 centimeters. Even the related art radio frequency identification tag cannot work. So the related art radio frequency identification tag cannot be applied to metal objects.
Another related art radio frequency identification tag may be applicable to metal objects. However, such related art radio frequency identification tag has a large volume, the working distance is not long, and the cost is too high. Especially, the working distance is too short to be applied to most of the application for the radio frequency identification tags. Therefore, the disadvantages of the related art radio frequency identification tags are that the volume is large, the working distance is not long, and the cost is too high.